


Hetalia the Bet

by LadyTudor



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chubby Reader, F/F, F/M, Literature, M/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 16,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTudor/pseuds/LadyTudor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>http://www.amazon.com/Old-Shanghai-Womens-Kimono-Handpainted/dp/B005GHJEYA</p></blockquote>





	1. Intro

Hetalia x Chubby Reader The bet intro.

 Readers POV

I went to Poland’s house because he wanted to talk. I was a little suspicious on how he sounded.

Poland’s POV

I am like totally happy (Name) is coming over. Oh look she is here.

Readers POV

“Hey Poland.”

“Like hi (Name).”

“So what did you want to talk about?”

“Well I wanted to play a card game with you more than talk.”

“Fine with me.”

Poland’s POV

I smirked on the inside (Name) had no way of knowing what I had planned up my sleeve. Either way she would loose the card game because I’m going to cheat.

“Hey (Name)”

“Yes?” she said as she sat down in front of the cards.

“Well I was thinking of making this game more interesting.”

“How?”

“If I win you have to wear what ever I say for tomorrow.”

“And if I win you have to wear all blue manly clothes and say pink sucks.”

I gasped. “But pink is the best color.”

“Do we have a deal or not?”

“Like ok but I’m not going to lose.”

“Sure what ever floats your boat captain Pinky.”(lol)

Time skip…

Readers POV

-Gasp- “I-I l-lost.”

“Yay I won now I don’t have to admit the terrible thing you said about the color pink.”

“B-But.” –sigh- I guess he won fair and square. I stood up with my belly jiggling slightly.

“Well Poland you won fair and square do you want me to be at your house tomorrow?”

“Like totally. Get here around 7 so the bet can be fully fulfilled.”

-Sigh- “Ok bye Poland.”

“Bye (Name)”

Poland POV

Once she left I called up her crush (hetaliacrush).

“Hey (Name) wants to spend the day with you tomorrow.”

I plan to get them hooked up because they both like each other. I know because each one has told me and now is the perfect opportunity to put my plan into action. After they said ok I told them to go to your house around 10 that should give me time to get her dressed up and for her to get home with time to spare.

Readers POV

The next morning I went to Poland’s house and we started talking about what I was going to wear.

“Well Poland it is going to be a challenge to put me into something to make me ‘fabulous’.”

“Like (Name) I already have something picked out for you.”

“Um how do you know my size?” Then he poked your belly making your brow twitch.

“Well you know the last time I came into your house.”

“Yes?” 

“Well I kind of took one of your shirts and pair of pants.” He showed you them.

“No wonder I couldn’t find it. Give it back.”

“Like never.”

-sigh- “Ok captain Pinky lets get this over with.”

“Good now go into the changing room with these.” He handed you a… Oh my gosh. What the hell is Poland thinking? 

You did a retake of what he gave you.

“Poland I’m going to kick your ass.” You heard giggling outside.

“Like common you only have to wear it for the day what could possibly go wrong?”

Well what you were wearing was …


	2. Germany

The bet Germany x Chubby Reader 

Readers POV

You sighed again he gave you a German flag colored corset, undies that said ‘mine’, a strapless black bra and a black mini skirt that only went to the end of your butt. 

“Did you do this because of my crush on Ludwig.”

“Maybe”

You put on the clothes. ‘I look terrible. You thought.’ You visibly winced at your disgusting body in the mirror.  

“Come on (Name) I want to see,” he wined like a toddler.

You grabbed your thighs and belly and made a dirty look.

“Do I have to?”

“Yes” he chimed from outside.

You walked out seeing Poland smirking at you.

“Good now wear it for the day and the bet is done.” He took a picture of you.

“I swear if you show that to anyone and I mean anyone I will paint your whole house blue with permanent non-washable paint.” He gasped.

“Fine just go home.”

Time skip… 9:33am 

Cell phone rings. “Yes”

“Hey (Name).”

“Oh hey Italy.”

“So is Germany there yet?”

“What do you mean?” I don’t recall calling Ludwig and asking him to come over.

“Oh well Poland called yesterday and said you would like to hang out with Germany around ten or so he should be over.”

You looked at the clock 9:45 shit he is going to be here soon. 

“Oh right Italy but we are playing a game.”

“Oooh what game?”

“Its called keep away you keep Germany distracted and don’t let him find me. Also don’t tell him we are playing otherwise the game will be ruined.”

“Oh ok I will get to your house before he does and you go hide.”

“Great idea Italy.”

“Well I will be there in two minutes Ciao bella.”

“Thank goodness he is a crazy driver” you sighed.

Tiny time skip… 9:50

“Ciao bella. How are you?”

“I’m fine just embarrassed about my stupid clothing.” 

“Well you shouldn’t be Ludwig loves that type of clothes.” You blushed lightly.

“Pfft well he may like the clothing but not me wearing them. I look horrible.”

He was about to say something when the doorbell rang.

“Hurry bella hide.”

Germany’s POV

I heard some commotion inside. I wonder if (Name) is ok? But I was a little surprise to see Italy answer the door. “Where is (Name)?” 

“Well she didn’t go hide in her room.”

“Why is she hiding in her room?”

“I’m sorry (Name) I’m bad at this game I will leave you and Deutschland alone.

Readers POV

Shit, Shit, Shit… Knocking on the door.

“(Name) vill you please come out.”

-sigh- “But I look terrible now because (you explained the bet).”

“Vhat could be so bad that you von’t come out.”

You opened the door full with a full blush on your face head down.

Ludwig gasped “(N-Name)”

“I know I look totally disgusting” You felt tears prick your eyes as you looked up to find a mouth hanging open almost drooling Ludwig.

“Meine Liebe, du siehst so schön.” You were a little confused but you recognized two words ‘my love’.

“(N-Name) you are the most beautiful girl in the world don’t ever doubt that. I love you.”

You couldn’t believe it your crush of your dreams just confessed to you.

“But how can you love me.”

“Vell you are so beautiful to me, talented, your wonderful personality and I could just keep going on and on.”

“I-I love you to Ludwig.” After you said that Ludwig got a big grin on his face walked over to you and lifted your chin to kiss you. The kiss made you feel like you were on cloud nine. It was full of passion and want. 

After you pulled away from your mini-make out session. “Maybe I wont kill Poland after all.” Ludwig just smiled but then smirked. 

“Hey (Name) what else did you have to wear.” You went onto a full blush again.

“W-Well um he made me put on undies that says m-mine on it in.”

“Vell (Name) would you like to make that true.” His sex mind was kicking in.

“Um…Um” You kept on stuttering.

“How about lunch at my house first.” 

“S-sure lunch sounds nice.” Then he did something un-expectant. He through you over his shoulder and started walking to his car.

“PUT My fat ass down NOW.”

“Nein.” Then he pinched your butt cheek.

“Oh and (Name) every time you put your self down that will only add to the punishment~.

Well it isn’t that bad I got the boy of my dreams and we are going to eat lunch at his house and even more.

“How do I have the feeling that I would like the punishment you would give me.”

“Because you will.” Didn’t Italy tell me that he has a mind of a sex manic? Wait a minute did he just say I will that implies… aw crap. 


	3. Prussia

Readers POV

You sighed again he gave you a yellow sparkly dress and the back of it has a small fluffy bird tail on the back.

“Are you trying to make me look like Gilbird?”

“Maybe”

You put on the clothes. ‘I look terrible. You thought.’ You visibly winced at your disgusting body in the mirror. 

“Come on (Name) I want to see,” he wined like a toddler.

You grabbed your thighs and chubby arms and made a dirty look.

“Do I have to?”

“Yes” he chimed from outside.

You walked out seeing Poland smirking at you.

“Good now wear it for the day and the bet is done.” He took a picture of you.

“I swear if you show that to anyone and I mean anyone I will come at night and steel all your clothes and burn them to the ground.” He gasped.

“Fine just go home just please don’t do that.”

Time Skip… 10:15

“THE AWESOME ME IS FINALLY HERE!” He shouted as he burst into your house with Gilbird on top of his head.

“What do you me by finally?”

“Well Poland said that you wanted to be graced in my AWESOME presence and hang out today.”

“Well Poland lied.” You told him the bet.

“You are so cute meine Liebe. You look so much like Gilbird.”

“I know I look like him but I feel so embarrassed Gilbert because you know as well as I do that I look terrible because of my chubbiness.”

“Meine Liebe you are the MOST beautiful thing in the world. Do not put yourself down because Ich liebe dich I really do. 

“I love you too Gilbert but how could you love someone like me?”

“Vell you have a great personality, your hair and eyes are so beautiful;Also I could keep going on and on about all the things I love about you. So vill you be my awesome girlfriend?”

“Ja I will and Ich liebe dich auch.”

“Vell that settles it.”

“What?”

“Today the AWESOME I AND YOU WILL GO ON A DATE!”

“I can’t wait,” you said smiling.


	4. North Italy

Readers POV 

You were wearing a neko maid outfit that showed your thighs and only went to your butt.  It came with a tail and cat ears. You put on the clothes. ‘I look terrible. You thought.’ You visibly winced at your disgusting body in the mirror. 

“Come on (Name) I want to see,” he wined like a toddler.

You grabbed your thighs and belly and made a dirty look.

“Do I have to?”

“Yes” he chimed from outside.

You walked out seeing Poland smirking at you.

“Good now wear it for the day and the bet is done.” He took a picture of you.

“I swear if you show that to anyone and I mean anyone I will paint your whole house blue with permanent non-washable paint.” He gasped.

“Fine just go home.”

Time skip to 10am…

You 

You were currently cleaning your house since there was no way you were going outside looking like this. But, when the doorbell rang you did wonder who was there. You looked out the peephole and saw Feliciano. Gasp your crush was outside you couldn’t let him see you like this all disgusting and wearing what you were wearing. 

“Hey (Name) please open the door I know you are there. Come on Poland said that you wanted to hang out with me today.”

I am going to KILL Poland, you mentally screamed. “Um Feliciano I can’t let you in.”

“Why not bella.” 

“Well I’m kind of wearing something embarrassing and I know you wouldn’t want to see me.” After you said that it got quiet and you wondered if he left. No it can’t be I didn’t hear him walk off. While you were thinking Feliciano jumped through your window and snuck up behind you. 

“Veh~ Bella you look so bella.”

“N-no I look disgusting and ugly and MPH.” OH MY GOSH my crush Feliciano Vargas is kissing me. 

“Bella stop putting yourself down. I think you are the most beautiful thing in the world and Ti amo.”

“Ti amo troppo Feli, Ti amo troppo.” After that you told Feli the bet.

“Hey bella can we play a game?”

“Sure what is it?”

“Well I’m the master and you have to everything I say. It would work perfect since you are wearing a sexy maids outfit.”

“Um sure?” Then he went over to your bookshelf and picked the highest book he could find and put it on the ground.

“(Name) your first task is to put this book back.”

“Um sure?” You had no idea where this was going. So you bent down while Feliciano was smirking in the background. He sat on the floor behind you and watched you try to put that book up. You turned around and saw him grinning like an idiot.

“Oh you can’t reach it bella let me help you.” Suddenly he picked you up while you shirked.

“Oye Feli put my fat ass down.” You got the book on the shelf and he pulled you down.

“Bella I guess I’m going to have to set up some rules now. 1# Call me master. 2# No putting yourself down. Now bella if you break any of the rules there will be punishment.”

“What kind of punishment.”

“Well bella since you already broke rules I just now set up I guess I will show you what kind of punishment~ it is.” He said it in a seductive tone. 

Time skip to the next morning

You learned that you like his punishment and that you were Feli’s new girlfriend. He said that he would never leave you and meant it. Lastly you weren’t going to kill Poland anymore.

“Morning (Name) I think we should play that game again sometime.” He kissed your cheek and went to go wake you breakfast. 

“I think I could get used to this.”


	5. Japan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.amazon.com/Old-Shanghai-Womens-Kimono-Handpainted/dp/B005GHJEYA

Readers POV

Well what you were wearing was a Old Shanghai Women's Silk Kimono- Handpainted short dress.

You put on the clothes. ‘I look terrible. You thought.’ You visibly winced at your disgusting body in the mirror. 

“Come on (Name) I want to see,” he wined like a toddler.

You grabbed your thighs and chubby arms and made a dirty look.

“Do I have to?”

“Yes” he chimed from outside.

You walked out seeing Poland smirking at you.

“Good now wear it for the day and the bet is done.” He took a picture of you.

“I swear if you show that to anyone and I mean anyone I will paint your whole house blue with permanent non-washable paint.” He gasped.

“Fine just go home.”

 

Time skip to 10:00am…

 

You were outside in your Zen garden drinking hot tea when Kiku Honda aka your crush came walking into your garden and was blushing for some reason. 

“Herro (Name)-san”

“Hi Kiku what are you doing here?”

“Oh well Poland-san said you wanted to hang out.”

You started mumbling curse words silently to your self. “Yea about that…” You told him the bet and accidently confessed your love towards to him at the same time. “Oops I didn’t mean to say that last part…” You looked down blushing in shame. 

“Don’t worry (Name) I rove you too!” Then he did something un-expectant he walks over hugged you very tight then tilted your chubby chin and gave you a passionate kiss. At first you were very shocked with his personal space rule but soon forgot about it and started kissing back. 

“Don’t worry (Name) I don’t have any personal space issues with you.” He winks at you while you are still blushing.

“(Name) would you do the honors of being my beautiful girlfriend.”

“I would but I’m not beautiful.” He gasped

“(Name)-san don’t you EVER say that again! I rove you just the way you are even with your chubby-ness.” Then he whispered in your ear “I Really like those fine curves of yours.” Licking the shell of your making you shudder.

“Yes Kiku Honda I will be your girlfriend.”


	6. South Italy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.coolstuffdirectory.com/2013/04/edible-fashion-wearable-foods-by-sung.html (there is a tomato dress down the page)

Readers POV

 

You gasped on how cold the dress was. The outside was made completely out of tomatoes? There was a fabric separating the tomatoes from your skin. 

 

… … … … “Poland why the hell am I wearing tomatoes? Did you do this because of my crush on Lovino.”

 

“Maybe”

 

You put on the clothes. ‘I look terrible. You thought.’ You visibly winced at your disgusting body in the mirror. You also smelled like a tomato.

 

“Come on (Name) I want to see,” he wined like a toddler.

 

You grabbed your thighs and arms and made a dirty look. “Do I have to?”

 

“Yes” he chimed from outside.

 

You walked out seeing Poland smirking at you.

 

“Good now wear it for the day and the bet is done.” He took a picture of you.

 

“I swear if you show that to anyone and I mean anyone I will paint your whole house blue with permanent non-washable paint.” He gasped. “Oh and Poland where the hell did you get this dress? Is this really made of tomatoes?”

 

“Yes~ and I got it from the edible dress store.”

 

“I really fuck*ng hate you right now.”

 

“Aww don’t be so mean (Name). Now go home (Name).”

 

Time Skip…

 

Right now you were having a dilemma. 1 you didn’t want tomato anywhere you sat. 2 Lovino called and said he would be over in 20 minutes because you apparently called him yesterday. So now you were thinking it was Poland and that he was going on your hit list. 3 you were screwed. You heard knocking at your door.

 

“Hey ragazza open up.” He sniffed the air. “Is that tomatoes I smell?”

 

“Um Lovi I can’t let you in.”

 

“Why the hell not.”

 

“Well (explains the bet). What he dressed me in is ridiculous. For crying out loud I have to keep the house cold for what I am wearing.”

 

Lovino softened at what you said he knew you were upset. “Bella ragazza let me in please~.” He cooed softly to see if you would budge.

 

What he heard was a sniffle, an unlocked door and footsteps running upstairs. “I’ll talk to you from my room.”

 

“No I want to see you and why does your house smell like tomatoes?” He started searching for tomatoes. 

 

“NO I look horrible! I am fat, ugly and worthless. I look horrible in this dress and I-I.” Then it happened you broke down. You fell to your knees sobbing loudly. 

 

“Bella! Bella please don’t think that about yourself. I think you look so beautiful that is why I call you bella. You are not fat bella you are chubby its fuck*ng adorable. Most of all you are definitely NOT worthless. I love you so much I can’t explain it. Now please bella let me in.” He heard the sobbing stop and you unlocked the door. He gave you a big hug avoiding the tomatoes.

 

“I love you t-to Lovi.” Then something happened you saw Lovino pull back and go wide eye at you. “Something wrong Lovi?”

 

“S-So this is the dress you have to w-wear.”

 

“Yep what about it?” Then he passionately kissed you on the lips and pushed you to your bed.

 

“Lovi *you panted* what are you doing.”

 

“You know I love tomatoes.” Then he lowered himself and bit a tomato off your stomach. “I-a plan to eat all these tomatoes with you.” You went wide eye. He pushed you onto your bed. It made a squish sound and you could feel the juices on your back.

 

*You shivered* “Noooooooo now I have to wash these sheets and now I can’t give him back the dress.”

 

“Oh are you cold let me help you.” He unzipped the dress from the side and pulled it off and put it next to you.

 

“Now bella let me show you how beautiful you really are.”

 

Time Skip to next morning…

 

“Hello Poland yea you aren’t getting that dress back we sort ate it.” Then you laid back down with Lovino still holding your chubby waist in his sleep.


	7. Canada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (McKenna Style Skating Dress) http://www.iceexcellence.com/custom_made_dresses

Readers POV

You looked at what he gave you and face palmed. He gave you a red finger skating top and black slacks. 

“Poland I’m not going ice skating.”

“Well actually I told Canada that you wanted to learn how to skate.”

“WHAT!!!!!!!!!!?????????” 

“Yep he will be over at your house in one hour.”

“I am going to kill you.”

“No think of it as a favor since I know you love him~.”

“I should of never told you.”

“Hey but we wouldn’t be having this fun now would we.”

You put on the clothes. ‘I look terrible. You thought.’ You visibly winced at your disgusting body in the mirror. 

“Come on (Name) I want to see,” he wined like a toddler.

You grabbed your thighs and belly and made a dirty look.

“Do I have to?”

“Yes and I’m going to do your hair” he chimed from outside.

You walked out seeing Poland smirking at you.

“Good now wear it for the day and the bet is done.” He took a picture of you.

“I swear if you show that to anyone and I mean anyone I will paint your whole house blue with permanent non-washable paint.” He gasped.

“Fine. Now sweetie let me do your hair.”

 

Time Skip (he put your hair in a French braid) now you are at home…

 

Your doorbell rang so you answer the door and saw Matthew blushing up a storm. “Hey Matt sorry about the getup Poland made me wear it.” 

 

“N-No its fine l-lets go.” This was weird he was stuttering more than usually but you decided to drop it. When you got there no one was inside.

 

“Is it closed?”

 

“Y-yes to the public but since I’m apart of the hockey team I can come here whenever I want.”

 

“Really that is so cool. You should have told me that you played hockey I love the sport and I would love to watch you play!”

 

“R-Really?”

 

“Oh coarse.”

 

Time skip to on the rink…

 

“You are doing great (Name)!”

 

“Thanks hey watch this.” You took a quick run around the rink then ran for the middle and did a jump spin.

 

“Wow that was amazing (Name).

 

“Thanks Matt hey I’m going to take a break ok.”

 

“Sure (Name).” You went to the side of the rink where the hockey players would sit and sat on the bench when you saw Matthew skating over and sitting by you.

 

“Oh Matt you don’t have to take a break for me.”

 

“Well I want to spend time with you and I could use a break too.”

 

“Alright!” For the next ten minutes you guys sat not talking to each other just resting. 

 

“Hey Matt are you ready to go back on the ice?”

 

“Sure (Name).” Then Matt picked you up and started skating towards the middle of the rink. 

 

“YIPE. Matt put me down I’m heavy.”

 

“No you are light (Name) to me. I was thinking we should some more advanced moves.”

 

“Like?”

 

“Well you skate to the corner of the rink then you skate towards me and I will pick you up and spin you around.”

 

“Um I think that is to advanced for me.”

 

“Nonsense lets give it a go.”

 

“But Matt I’ll crush you.”

 

“NO you won’t (Name) you are beautiful, light as a feather, most wonderful girl I’ve ever met and I love you so much ever since we met!”

 

“M-Matt I love you too.”

 

“Good now do you trust me?”

 

“Yes.” So you did the move but something un-expectant happened after he put you down he kissed you on the lips slowly and passionate at the same time. When you broke away he put his forehead on yours and whispered “Je t'aime.”

“I love you too Matt. I really do.”


	8. America

You sighed he gave you a pair of black booty shorts and a form fitting tank top. You put on the clothes. ‘I look terrible. You thought.’ You visibly winced at your disgusting body in the mirror. You grabbed your thighs and belly and made a dirty look.

“Come on (Name) I want to see,” he wined like a toddler.

 “Do I have to?”

“Yes” he chimed from outside.

You walked out seeing Poland smirking at you.

“Good now wear it for the day and the bet is done oh yea don’t forget Americas party is today.” He took a picture of you.

“Crap I forgot and I am supposed to help set up. Poland I’m going to kill you.”

Time skip… 9:33am at Americas house.

 

“Hey dudett you are finally he-“ He stopped when he saw you. You never wore shorts or short sleeve.

 

“Wow you look.”

 

“Terrible I know (explains the bet). Sorry you have to see me like this now what do you need help with.”

 

“I wasn’t going to say that.”

 

“Alfred the party starts in fifteen minutes what do you need help setting up.”

 

“Can you get the ice from the freezer and set it up on punch table. It goes next to the cups in the in the ice chest.”

 

“I’m on it.” You rushed over and did that.

 

Time skip to the start of the party… 

 

“Thanks (Name) I couldn’t have finished it without you.”

 

“No problem Alfie.”

 

“Now (Name) lets party.” You decided to let loose and have fun for once. Then a dub step song that you recognized but you a little tired so you decided not to dance. You were watching people dance and grind each other. You thought it would be nice to grind with Alfred. Wait don’t think such things he would never like you like that would he. 

 

“Hey (Name) would you like to dance.” You snapped your head up to see Alfred holding his hand out.

 

“You would l-like to dance with m-me.”

 

“Of coarse lets go.” He pulled you up and led you to the dance floor. It started like a normal of jumping around and normal dance moves when Alfred decided to take it up a notch. He turned you around and started grinding up on you by pulling your hips down. 

 

“A-Al what are you doing.” You moaned when he grinded you harder.

 

“Just grinding babe.” After the dance you were blushing and tired so you went to sit down. 

 

“Need a drink?” You looked up and saw Alfred with some punch in his hand. 

 

“Sure thanks.” He sat down next you watching you drink the punch.  You finished the drink then noticing Alfred’s stare.

 

“Hey are you having a great time (Name)?”

 

“Oh coarse I always have a good time with you.”

 

“Good hey I need to tell that I love you.”

 

“I love you too Al but how can you love someone like me.”

 

“Lets go outside to get some fresh air and away from the crowd.”

 

“Ok.”

 

Time skip to outside…

 

“Now why do you love someone as fat and ugly as me?”

 

“Sweetheart don’t say that about yourself I love you because you are warm, soft, great personality and most of all beautiful.”

 

“Well I love you too Al thanks for making me feel special.”

 

“Would you be my girlfriend (Name)?”

 

“Yes!” You flew into his arms glomming him in a hug. He tilted your chin up and gave you a sweet passionate kiss.

 

“Hey babe I think we should dance like that again sometime,” he whispered huskily into your ear.

 

“Sure I would love too Al~.”


	9. England

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://image.dhgate.com/albu_327460617_00-1.0x0/wholesale-2013-new-arrival-emerald-green.jpg

Readers POV

Poland gave you a beautiful emerald green dress that looked so beautiful but when you put it on you were disgusted with yourself. “This is the color of Arthur eyes.”

“Yes it is now get out here I want to see,” he wined like a toddler.

You grabbed your thighs and belly and made a dirty look.

“Do I have to?”

“Yes” he chimed from outside.

You walked out seeing Poland smirking at you.

“Good now wear it for the day and the bet is done.” He took a picture of you.

“I swear if you show that to anyone and I mean anyone I will paint your whole house blue with permanent non-washable paint.” He gasped.

“Fine just go home.”

Time skip…

You got a phone call. “Hello?”

“Like hi (Name) I set a date between you and England. He will be there in a few minutes.” Then he hung up. 

“POLAND I AM GOING TO KILL YOU,” you screamed to nothing.

Then you heard a knocking on the door and opened it to find Arthur in a tuxedo. “Hello (Name) might I lay you look simply splendid in that dress.”

“Thank you Arthur.”

“Now love are you ready to go?”

“Yes.” 

Time Skip to a fancy place to eat... 

When you got to the restaurant he opened the door for you and pulled your chair out for you. “Well thank you my gentleman.”

“Its no problem love it’s my duty as your gentleman.” You blushed slightly after he said that.

Tiny time skip… 

You were pissed the waitress kept flirting with Arthur. At the end you wanted to just go die in a hole because she was so beautiful her features and how skinny she was made you so jealous. You heard her ask Arthur in his ear if he wanted to ditch ‘the cow’ and come with her after work. You felt tears prick your eyes but they went away after you heard what he said to her.

“I simply could not leave my lady it would not be right now leave!” You could just hear the venom in his voice but what he said made you happy so you decide to stay quiet. 

Time skip walking back home…

“I had a wonderful day Arthur.”

“Well I’m glad I had a wonderful day as well.”

“Why did you stand up for me in the restaurant?”

“W-well because it was the proper thing to do,” then he started mumbling in coherent words.

“What was that Arthur?”

“I-I said I love you and that you are more beautiful than any girl I’ve ever met. I was wondering…”  You were on your doorstep.

“Yes?”

“Would you be m-my girlfriend?”

“I would love too!”

“Well goodnight poppet I love you.” He gave you a passionate kiss on the lips then pulled away and gave you a kiss on your hand.

“I love you too Arthur bye.” You waved him off as he started walking back to his house happy about his new girlfriend.  


	10. Russia

You sighed again he gave you a zip up the front sunflower short dress. The dress goes to your knees.

“Did you do this because of my crush on Russia.”

“Maybe”

You put on the clothes. ‘I look terrible. You thought.’ You visibly winced at your disgusting body in the mirror. 

“Come on (Name) I want to see,” he wined like a toddler.

You grabbed your thighs and belly and made a dirty look.

“Do I have to?”

“Yes” he chimed from outside.

You walked out seeing Poland smirking at you.

“Good now wear it for the day and the bet is done.” He took a picture of you. You were about protest when he interrupted you.

“Oh and I arranged for you and Russia to spend the day together.” You screamed.

“WHAT!!!!??!!!!!!!!!!!”

“Yep so go.” He pushed you out of his house. You sighed.

“No avoiding this now.” 

Time skip to your house…

“Hello (Name),” you looked up from sitting on the porch.

“Hello Ivan how are you,” you sighed.

“I’m good and you look wonderful.”

“Thanks ready to go?”

“Da!”

Time Skip…

He took you out for a picnic out in the sunflower field. “This is nice Ivan.”

“Thanks now lets eat.”

Time Skip…

“Thanks for lunch Ivan I really appreciate it.” You laid back on the picnic blanket and closed your eyes.

“Your welcome sunflower.” He ‘checked’ you out while your eyes were closed. You popped an eye open.

“Hey Ivan.”

“Da sunflower?”

“Why do you call me sunflower?”

“Well you are special to me and you are beautiful like a sunflower.” You opened your other eye and saw that Ivan was blushing lightly. You sat up and looked at him.

“I’m not beautiful. I hate how I look with this fluff.” You frowned.

“Sunflower don’t say such things about yourself. You are beautiful, special to me and I like girls with meat on their bones so you fit the package.” He gave a warming smile at you and pulled you into an embrace. “But Iva-,” he cut you off by giving a rough kiss.

“Beautiful,” he said and you were blushing like crazy. “Well you know sunflower I think I know how you could look more beautiful.” You were wondering where this was going. He whispered, “I think you would look even more beautiful if we took that dress off.” Now your face looked like a fire truck so instead of answering him you kissed him. He smirked at your answer and well lets just say that you ended up in his bed the next morning with no clothes and the dress ripped to shreds on the floor.


	11. France

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ma5mb7bCvF1rb6lxio1_400.jpg

Reader's POV 

He gave you well… look at the picture. When you put the clothes on you looked in the full-body mirror and were pleased but disgusted. You didn’t like how the strapless red dress fit your form but overall you thought you looked ok. 

“Did you do this because of my crush on France?”

“Maybe”

 “Come on (Name) I want to see,” he wined like a toddler.

You walked out seeing Poland smirking at you.

“Good now wear it for the day and the bet is done.” He took a picture of you.

“Now just go home oh and by the way I set up a date between you and France~.”

…”Wait… WHAT!” He pushed you out the door and locked it.

“He will be at your house in one hour.”

“POLAND!!!!”

…Time Skip Ve~…

“Bonjour ma belle moelleux. Êtes-vous prêt pour la date?” (Hello my beautiful fluffy. Are you ready for the date?) Then he gasped after he said that seeing you in that beautiful dress. It showed all your fine curves.

“Hello Francis and yes I am ready for the date. Before you say anything I was forced into this dress by Poland because I lost a bet.”

“Eh bien, il a fait un bon travail en choisissant une robe. Mais je pense que vous seriez mieux voir avec rien.” (Well he did a good job choosing a dress. But I think you would look better with nothing on.)

You blushed and tried to get words out of your mouth but nothing would come out. “I-I… Let’s just go…”

…Time Skip…

“That was a great lunch Francis thanks for taking me.”

“Of coarse anything for my beautiful girlfriend~.”

“Wh-What?”

“My beautiful fluffy girlfriend I love you so much~.” Then he kissed you with so much passion it made your legs shake. He held your shoulders so you wouldn’t fall down while you shyly kissed back.  

“May I touch them?” He had his hands by your curves.

“France we are still outside my house!”

“Well then lets go inside.” He dragged you in, locked the door and dragged you sitting on his lap on your couch. 

“Frrraannncccee I am to heavy let me down.” You started whining and protesting bet he had a tight grip on your waist. 

“Non you are not heavy to me plus I like it when you are in my lap.” He then nuzzled his head in your lap. You calmed down. “Now belle will you let me show you how much I love you?”

“Oui!” He then proceeded to run his hands up and down your curves, which made you shiver and him groan.

“Oh mi belle we are going to have some fun tonight~! 

 


	12. China

Readers POV

You sighed again he gave you a personalized Hello Kitty dress and some red shoes.

 

“Did you do this because me and China are going to the Hello Kitty Convention today?”

 

“Maybe”

 

You put on the clothes. ‘I look terrible. You thought.’ You visibly winced at your disgusting body in the mirror. 

 

“Come on (Name) I want to see,” he wined like a toddler.

 

You grabbed your thighs and belly and made a dirty look.

 

“Do I have to?”

 

“Yes” he chimed from outside.

 

You walked out seeing Poland smirking at you.

 

“Good now wear it for the day and the bet is done.” He took a picture of you.

 

“I swear if you show that to anyone and I mean anyone I will paint your whole house blue with permanent non-washable paint.” He gasped.

 

“Fine just go home.”

…Time skip… 

 

“(Name) are you re-“ He stopped talking when he saw what you wearing.

 

“Yeah let’s go.” He started blushing massive. “Are you ok Yao?” 

 

“Y-Yeah l-let’s go.”

 

…Time Skip…

 

“That was a fun convention!”

 

“I know I still can’t believe that we could carry all of that stuff we bought.” Then you bent down to put your stuff down in your room. When you looked at Yao again he was blushing again but before you could ask he grabbed your chubby waist and kissed you hard. When you broke apart he started blushing harder and apologizing. 

 

“Silly all you had to say was that you liked me~ because I love you too~!” Then he stopped apologizing and looked at you.

 

“R-Really.”

 

“Didn’t I just say that?” He pulled you into another kiss.

 

“Would you like to be my girlfriend?”

 

“I would love too~.”

 

…Time Skip…

 

For the rest of the day you had a Hello Kitty Marathon and snuggled with your new boyfriend. He told you that he liked you fluff and that it made you the quote ‘best cuddlier of all time’. That’s how you fell asleep too in your wonderful boyfriend’s arms with the TV on. 


	13. Norway

Readers POV

You sighed again he gave you a Norwegian flag colored corset and a pair of white skinny jeans.

“Did you do this because of my crush on Lukas.”

“Maybe”

You put on the clothes. ‘I look terrible. You thought.’ You visibly winced at your disgusting body in the mirror. 

“Come on (Name) I want to see,” he wined like a toddler.

You grabbed your thighs and belly and made a dirty look.

“Do I have to?”

“Yes” he chimed from outside.

You walked out seeing Poland smirking at you.

“Good now wear it for the day and the bet is done.” He took a picture of you.

“I swear if you show that to anyone and I mean anyone I will paint your whole house blue with permanent non-washable paint.” He gasped.

“Fine just go home.”

Time Skip…

You decided to go for a walk when you were stopped outside by your crush Lukas. “Hi Lukas.”

“Hello (Name) are you ready for the boat ride?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Well Poland said you wanted to hang out so I thought we should go on a boat ride.”

“Oh right well about that…(you explained the bet). Well I would still love to go on a boat ride.”

“Are you sure I don’t want to make you go if you don’t want to.”

“I’m sure its fine. I love the water remember!”

“Oh yes that right. Well than lets go.”

Time skip to on the boat in the sea…

“Hey (Name) thanks for hanging out with me.”

“Well I happy too!”

“Does what your wearing mean what I think it does?”

“Hm oh this what does it mean?”

“Well it shows a country the upmost affection of love by wearing their colors.”

“I didn’t know that but I would say yes that I love you.”

“I love you too (Name).”

“What now?”

“Well would you be my girlfriend?” He grabbed your hand and looked you in the eyes.

“Yes Lukas I would love to be your girlfriend.” Then he kissed you and you kissed back with the same amount of love in it. You were truly happy sitting next to your boyfriend who made you feel beautiful. 


	14. Sweden

Readers POV:

 

I looked at what he gave me and smirked. “Hey Feliks is this because I like Berwald?”

 

“Maybe”, then I heard a giggle come from the other side and changed into what he gave me. He gave me a corset lace up with the color of Ber’s flag.  

 

“Hey Feliks can you do me a favor and lace up the back for me?” I asked him.

 

“Like totally (Name).” He laced it up and I walked out and kept looking at myself in the mirror. 

 

“This will definitely get Berwalds attention now.” I chuckled and looked how well it fit my curves.

 

“One of the good things about you (Name), you are a curvy lady and proud.” He smiled and hugged me. “Now go get your man.”

 

I smiled “Thanks for the favor Feliks. I didn’t know you owned such a thing.”

 

“Oh (Name), you would be very surprised in what I own.” I shivered lightly thinking about him and his girlfriend and what kind of clothes he makes her wear. 

 

“Okay then I am leaving.” I went to the Nordic household, and then knocking on the door I lost a little bit of confidence suddenly feeling a little shy. 

 

“(Name)!” Tino hugged me and welcomed me in the house. “You know a certain sweed is going to like that.” He winked at me and led me to the living room where he was. “Ber someone is here to see you~” He turned around and looked at me and I saw a light tint of pink on his face.

 

“H-Hey Ber.”

 

Sweden’s POV

 

H-Hey Ber.” I blushed lightly as I saw (Name) in my flags colors that show an ultimate sign of love.  Also just how she looked in that corset made me want to drool and pounce on her like the lion I am. “Berwald are you okay?” I saw her when my glasses cleared, right in front of my face with her breast right there if I just looked down. I blushed more at the though of my busty friend. 

 

“Hello (Name).” I saw a pink tint to her face as she sat down next to me.

 

“Hey Ber I need to tell you something…” 

 

“Yes (Name), what is it?” I look her in the eyes as she blushes more and leans in her face as I do the same. Our lips meet for a quick second with a passionate kiss. I wrap my arms around her soft waist and hold her tightly to me. 

 

“I love you Berwald.”

 

“I love you too (Name).” I heard the cameras going off and then the other Nordics came into the room congratulating us. Also how I finally got a girl and of good size. “(Name) I will always love you no matter your size. So don’t change please. I love you.” She blushed and I kissed her again ignoring Mathis in the background. 


	15. Finland

Reader POV

 

What Felix gave me was a cream colored dress that went to your knees. I didn’t mind it, it actually looked nice but the thing was I am hanging out with Tino today. The cute Finnish has never seen me in a dress and I didn’t mind but the only thing I did mind is that it is twenty f****** degrees outside. “Felix you a******.” He just started laughing. 

 

“What (Name) you like look totally nice in that dress.” He smirked and chuckled more at me form. 

 

“Yeah and its twenty degrees outside.” I clenched my teeth and growled at him. Then we heard a knock on the door. 

 

“Oh and by the way (Name) I told Tino to pick you up from here.” I smiled but then punched him in the arm. 

 

“Thanks Pinky.” 

 

“Like ow what was that for” 

 

“Everything.” I went and opened the door and saw Tino standing there.

 

“Hello (Name) it is very nice to see you. Are you ready to go? Also by the way you look very nice in that dress.” I blushed at his kind words and took his hand that he offered. 

 

“Yeah, and see you later Poland thanks for the dress.” He smiled and waved me bye.

 

“Your like totally welcome (Name). Have fun with Tino.” 

 

Finland’s POV 

 

Once we got to the car I blushed slightly because she looked so beautiful. “You know T-Tino you could start the car.” Oh I almost forgot she has to wear the dress for the whole day and she is cold. I turned on the car and drove to the Nordic household. Once we got there I led her into the house only to see/hear that it is empty.

 

“This is strange I wonder where they went.” I actually liked the silence and it was now just me and (Name).

 

“Me too usually your house is full of the silent Swede, drunk Dane, glaring Norge and Emil.” I laughed knowing she was right. “But I love them all they are like family to me.”

 

“Well they are my family.” She started laughing along with me and when we stopped, I decided to make a fire. 

 

“Tino can I make us some hot chocolate?” She looked so cute in her dress and rosy chubby cheeks. Her body was a bit bigger than others but I didn’t mind more to love and cuddle. Also that’s how women should look, they are fit to bear a lot of children and withstand the cold. 

 

“Yes (Name) I would love that.” I went and grabbed a blanket from upstairs and turned on a movie then sat down next to her. 

 

Readers POV

 

“Here I made it from what you had.” I smiled and handed him a cup. 

 

“Thank you (Name).” He scooted closer as the movie ran. Soon I found us cuddling and I didn’t mind it at all. “Your body is so soft (Name) and so warm.” 

 

Soon we both fell asleep.

 

…Time Skip…

 

As I woke up I found we were still asleep on the couch and I could tell the others were home because of the noise upstairs. I yawned and tried to move but felt a pair of arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I looked down and saw Tino nuzzling my plushy side. Soon enough he woke feeling my hand comb through his hair.

 

“Hello sleeping beauty.” He blushed lightly and I chuckled. He is so cute and I decided to take my move. I have had a crush on him since forever. I kissed him lightly on the lips. Surprisingly he kissed back and with more passion. 

 

“Well hello love.” He blushed but had his normal kind smile on his face. “You know (Name) I have loved you forever and I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend?” His shyness came onto him, which was very cute to me.

 

“Yes Tino I would love to be your girlfriend.” He smiled and cuddling me again.

 

“I love you (Name).”

 

“I love you too Tino.” 

 


	16. 2P Japan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.polyvore.com/leather_leopard_punk_outfit/set?id=53780674

Readers POV

You sighed again he gave you a well look at the picture. You put on the clothes. ‘I look terrible. You thought.’ You visibly winced at your disgusting body in the mirror. You grabbed your thighs and arms and made a dirty look.

“Come on (Name) I want to see,” he wined like a toddler.

 “Do I have to?”

“Yes” he chimed from outside.

You walked out seeing Poland smirking at you.

“Good now wear it for the day and the bet is done.” He took a picture of you.

“I swear if you show that to anyone and I mean anyone I will paint your whole house blue with permanent non-washable paint.” He gasped.

“Fine just go home.”

Time skip… 9:33am

You heard a motorcycle outside so you went outside even though you felt embarrassed but ticked that someone had interrupted your quiet neighborhood. “Who is making that racket!?”

“Hey (Name)~. You look super sexy in that.”

“Oh its you Kuro. … I DO NOT LOOK SEXY.”

“Oh come on (Name) just hurry up and get on my bike so we can go race~.”

“What are you talking about!?”

“Calm your tits. Poland said you warmed up to the idea of racing.”

“Well he is a big liar. I am NOT going with you.”

“Suit your self you had the option.” He suddenly walked over and through you over his shoulder.

“KURO put my fat ass down.”

“Suit your self.” He sat down on his bike and put you behind him. Then he revved up his motorcycle.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh wouldn’t I~.” Then he made his way to the club you holding on to him for dear life.

Time Skip at the club... 

“Stay close.”

“Or else?”

“Some one might want to kill you.”

“Hey Kuro,” said a voice.

“What.”

“Whose the chic?”

“My girl and if anyone even thinks of touching her I will kill you.” You were thinking his girl?

“What are you talking MPH-” Then he kissed you with a rough passion making you slightly moan.

“See she is my girl!”

“Yes I am!” 


	17. 2P England

He gave you a dress with cupcakes all over it. “This screams Oliver.”

“Like I know.”

You put on the clothes. ‘I look terrible. You thought.’ You visibly winced at your disgusting body in the mirror. 

“Come on (Name) I want to see,” he wined like a toddler.

“Do I have to?”

“Yes” he chimed from outside.

You walked out seeing Poland smirking at you.

“Good now wear it for the day and the bet is done.” He took a picture of you.

“I swear if you show that to anyone and I mean anyone I will ask Oliver for one of his ‘special cupcakes’ to give to you.” He gasped.

“Fine just go home.”

Time Skip…

“Ding dong~.” Who the hell is at your door?

“Hello?”

“Hello poppet –gasp- you are so CUTE~.”

“Hi Oliver thanks but I don’t think I look cute.”

“But-“ Then you interrupted him.

“So what are you doing here?”

“Oh Poland said that you wanted to see my cupcake shop.”

“Ok well then lets go.”

“YAY~.” Inside your head you were cussing your head off but you are not allowed to cuss in front of Oliver other wise he will give you a big lecture.

Time Skip… 

“Here we are poppet.”

“Wow it looks very nice.”

“Thank you now lets go inside.” He gave you a full tour.

“Now would you like a cupcake?”

“No thanks I don’t want one.”

“Why noooottttt!” 

“Well I don’t want one.” Then your stomach growled.

“Why are you lying to me?”

“B-because I don’t want to get more fat.” You felt as if you were going to cry.

“Don’t cry poppet you are fine the way you are. I love you for your chubbiness it makes you look like a big fluffy warm cupcake!”

“I love you too Olie.”

“Good now do you want a cupcake?”

“Sure!” After he made the cupcakes and frosted them he stuck one in his mouth.

“Hey I thought the cupcake was for me.” Then he pulled you by your waist and gave you a very deep passionate kiss.

“See I told you that you could have one.”

“That was a delicious cupcake can we share another~.”


	18. 2P Canada

Readers POV

You sighed again he gave you one of Matthieu jerseys.  

“You know he is going to kill you for taking his favorite jersey?”

 

“Well actually he is not home. He is coming back today from his hockey game in (random city). So he will be looking for you because he loves you and don’t tell him I said that either or he would seriously kill me.”

 

Time Skip… 

 

You knocked on his front door and Allan (2p America) answered. “You know he is going to kill you for wearing that right?”

 

“Yea well I lost a bet and Poland took it and is making me wear it for the day.”

 

“Hmmm well your screwed.”

 

“I’m going to ask Matthieu if I can wear it for the day I don’t care if I have to stay by his side or anything.”

 

“Well that might work.” Then Francois (2p France) walked into the room and Allen decided to leave.

 

“Hey (Name) you know he is-“ You cut him off.

 

“Yea me and Allan just had this conversation.”

 

“Well hello poppet!”

 

“Hey Oliver.”

 

“How are you?”

 

“Not good at all (explains the bet and the other conversation).”

 

“Oh sorry poppet but I will make sure he doesn’t kill you.”

 

“Really thanks!”

 

Matthieu POV

“Hey everyone I’m ho-.” He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw you in his living room in his favorite jersey. He had a big crush on you and he really wanted to take that jersey off you and (Hey none of that). Shut up. 

 

“Ok what the hell is going on.”

 

“Do I have to get the curse jar out again I swear that you are just so bad mouthed sometimes.”

 

“Common Oliver lets just go,” said Francois.

 

“Ok bye (Name)! Matthieu you be good to her or else!” 

 

Readers POV

 

“Hey Matthieu so how did your team do?”

 

“We won like always and why are you wearing my favorite jersey.”

 

“Well (explains everything) and that it.”

 

“Well I guess you can wear it for the day but how about we spend the day together instead because I’m not letting that jersey out of my sight.”

 

“Alright.” This is better than dying at least.

 

Time skip to the end of the day…

 

“You know I had a good time. I like that jersey on you too. It shows all your fine curves.”

 

“But it is just fat like me.”

 

“Ok then what are these.” He runs his hands up and down your curves on your sides. “You know what I’ve been thinking you are my new girlfriend.”

 

“I would love to be.”


	19. 2P America

Readers POV

He gave you a pair of black shorts and a blood red shirt that had some black stripes on it. 

 

“Why just why?”

 

“Well Allan (2p America) said he wanted t-to hang out with you today and s-so I was going to dress you in softball clothes b-because he said he was going to teach you how to play.”

 

“Oh poor Poland did he threatened wittle you.”

 

“Yes and its not funny. He already knows about the bet too so hurry up and get dressed (Name).” You put the clothes and thought you looked horrible. Since they were both athletic fit it showed your butt and thighs very well, which you didn’t like. 

 

“Do I have to come out?”

 

“Yes you do (Name).”  When you walked out he took a picture of you.

 

“Show that to anyone and I will ask Allan to take care of some things.”

 

“-Gasp- I won’t I promise just go home.”

 

“Alright.”

 

Time skip…

 

You decided to wait on your porch swing and enjoy the day until Al got there. “Hey babe.”

 

“Hey Allan how are you?”

 

“Fine now lets go play some baseball.”

 

Time Skip…

 

“I still can’t get it. Can you show me again?” He has showed you three times and you still can’t hit it right.

 

“Ok just stand how you would normally and I am going to fix you where you stand.” You stand like how you have all the times before while Al was inspecting you for mistakes in your form.

 

“Well first you need to fix this.” He moved your shoulders the right way.

 

“Then this.” He bent down and moved your feet into the right position while you were blushing up a storm.

 

“And lastly you are not low enough.” He stands behind you and pulls you down by your hips and starts grinding you.

 

“A-Al what are you doing.” 

 

“Showing you how to play baseball babe,” he whispers huskily in your ear. “Now I think you are ready to hit the ball.” He walks over to the pitching spot and throws it at you. You get a home run and run all four bases while he gets the ball. “Good job babe I think that deserves an award.” Then he pulls you into a rough kiss and groups your butt at the same time. You moan slightly at his actions. “See all you needed was some motivation.” After he said that you shivered. 

 

“Well thanks Allan for teaching me how to play baseball.”

 

“Its nothing but I think we should play it more often,” he said while winking at you.

 

“Y-Yea s-sure.”

 

“Hey (Name) you ARE my new girlfriend.” 

 

“But why would you want someone fat and ugly like me?”

 

“Your chubby, its fuck*ng adorable. I think you are beautiful and don’t let anybody tell you otherwise. If they do tell me who they are and they won’t mess with you again.”

 

“Ok I love you Allan and I would love to be your girlfriend.”

 

“I love you too (Name).”


	20. 2P North Italy

Readers POV

You sighed again he gave you a red dress, a pair of black combat boots and a leather jacket. You put on the clothes. ‘I look terrible. You thought.’ You visibly winced at your disgusting body in the mirror. You grabbed your thighs and belly and made a dirty look.

“Come on (Name) I want to see,” he wined like a toddler.

“Do I have to?”

“Yes” he chimed from outside.

You walked out seeing Poland smirking at you.

“Good now wear it for the day and the bet is done.” He took a picture of you.

“I swear if you show that to anyone and I mean anyone I will use my knives to shred all of your dresses and anything pink.” He gasped.

“Fine just go home.”

…Time Skip…

You remembered that Lucaino was taking you to the knife show today. “Sh*t I need to cancel.” You went and picked up the phone when the doorbell rang. “D*m to late.” So you grabbed a lollipop, stuck it in your mouth and answered the door. “Hey Luci.”

“How many fu-…” He stopped and eyed you down which made you blush.

“Hey Lucaino eyes up here.” You started snapping at him.

“Hm? … I’M NOT A DOG!”

“Well keep those eyes up here then.” You smirked at his behavior.

“Why are you wearing that get up anyway?” He said grumbling and blushing.

“What can’t a girl wear what she wants? Or did you see something you like?” You gestured to yourself. “Besides I didn’t have a choice (explains bet). So if you don’t like deal with it.” Then he grumbled some more incoherent words. 

“What was that sweet cheeks I didn’t hear you?” He looked pissed and scowled at you, which made you giggle. 

“I SAID let’s go.” Then he grabbed your hand and pulled you to his car.

…Time Skip… 

You and him had a great time there, both of you bought knives. Lucaino wanted to steal the knives but you told him it was a suicide mission so he decided not to. Right now you and him were at your house examining what you two bought. “You know bella that dress does look very nice on you. It shows your nice curves. How would you like to be my girlfriend?” 

“Sure I would love too. I’m surprised you think you can handle me?” You chuckled and went back to sharpening your favorite new knife. 

“Oh bella I can handle all of you~. In the end you will be begging for me~.”

“Pfft yeah right. …Wait what now?” He picked you up and carried you to your room.

“Lucaino! Lucaino put my fat a** down NOW!” 

“Make me~!” He set you down and began grouping you everywhere. “I love how big you are the plush is everywhere. Makes it easier since I know that it will be hard to break you.” You gasped and he took that chance and passionately kissed you roughly. You kissed back with passion. “Hmm I think I will use my new knife.” He whipped out his knife and cut off the dress, the jacket and your bra only leaving you in your underwear and combat boots. “You will be mine by morning~.” You only nodded which made him smirk.

…Time Skip…

… You called Poland telling him that he couldn’t have the dress back he started to cry but agreed. Then you tried to get up but almost fell so you fell back on the bed. “Fu*k!” 

Lucaino smiled and giggled. You glared at him but sighed and snuggled closer to him. “Well at least we can spend more time together until you feel better.”

“Sure Lucaino why not.”


	21. 2P South Italy

Readers POV

 

You looked at what Poland gave you and actually liked it. Well at least I can wear this to Flavio new fashion store. He said that he was going to introduce me to it today when he called this morning. He said that I was going to be the first one to see it so I was excited. Wait did Poland hand me heels. T^T “Poland I am NOT wearing these heels!” 

 

“Fine you can wear flats.” He slid some flats in and you slid the heels back out. “Now come on out I wanna see!”  

 

“Hold your horse Felix I am almost done.” A minute later you came out in it.

 

“You look good now leave I’ve heard you have a busy day.” With that he shoved you out of the house and slammed the door. Wait how did he know. You looked up from thinking and saw Flavio standing right in front of you. You screamed slightly, jumped back a little and then told him “Geez Flavio don’t scare me like that!”

 

“Well sorry (Name) I came here to pick you up and when I saw what you were wearing I wanted to get a closer look. By the way you look beautiful darling~!” 

 

“Yeah, Yeah.” You mumbled and your chubby cheeks turning a light pink.

 

“Well let’s go shall we~?” Then he pulled you to his car and drove you there.

 

…Time Skip…

 

“Well that’s all of it!” He showed you the whole store. He even showed you where he tailors things in the back. 

 

“This place is beautiful.” You gawked in awe. 

 

“Not as beautiful as you dear~!” 

 

“Ok quit calling me dear it makes me feel too special when I am not.”

 

“But (Naaammmee) you are special especially to me. I just love you so much. Especially those fine curves~!”

 

You blushed and looked down with embarrassment. “I love you too Flavio.”

 

“That’s great! Now my girlfriend would you try this on~.” He handed you a dress. You shrugged and went into the changing room. There wasn’t’ a mirror in there but what you didn’t notice was that Flavio decided to take a peak putting on the dress. *Cough* he looked the whole time *cough*.  He left and went to sit by the mirror pretending that he was there in the first place. “(Name) are you done yet?”

 

“Coming out right now!” You walked out and he smirked.

 

“You know you would look a lot better without that on.” You didn’t know what he was saying at first but then broke into a blush. You were about to say something when he crashed his lips on yours wait how did he get over here. You let out a gasp and he took advantage and turned it into a French kiss. “ My bella would you like to come to my house I can make lunch for us~.” You were thinking about it (Noooo it’s a trap.)( Flavio: Shut it she will be mine~) You were about to answer but your stomach did it for you and grumbled.

 

“I guess I would love to.”

 

“Great!”


	22. Male Belarus

MaleBelarus POV 

I was protecting (Name) by following her like usual. But something was odd she was headed to Poland’s house with a disgusted look on her face. When she got to Poland’s house I decided to go to her house and wait for her there since I know where her spare key is even though she didn’t tell me. 

 

Readers POV

You sighed again he gave you a leather, black, curve hugging dress that was pretty short. You put on the clothes. ‘I look terrible. You thought.’ You visibly winced at your disgusting body in the mirror. You grabbed your thighs and belly and made a dirty look.

“Why just why?”

 “Come on (Name) I want to see,” he wined like a toddler.

 “Do I have to?”

“Yes” he chimed from outside.

You walked out seeing Poland smirking at you.

“Good now wear it for the day and the bet is done.” He took a picture of you.

“I swear if you show that to anyone and I mean anyone I will get my best friend Nikolai to scare the sh*t out of you.” He gasped.

“Fine just go home already”, he shuddered at the thought of him. He thought why does she have a crush on him.

 

Time skip…

 

When you opened your door you saw Nikolai sitting on your couch arms crossed. Your first thought was what is he doing here and your second thought was how the hell did he get into your house.

 

“Ah (Name) your home finally. Now why were you at Poland’s house when you said you were going to hang out with me?” 

 

“Well (you explained the bet). So yea I didn’t even know that you were coming over but we can still hang out.”

 

“Da we will.”

 

MaleBelarus POV

She looks so amazing in what she is wearing. I just want to grab her in a big hug and give her kisses. One day she will be mine its just I got to muster up some courage to tell her that I love her and not Ayna.

 

“Hey (Name)?” I look at what she was doing and it killed me she was laying on her couch on her back arched with a pillow underneath it and eyes closed.

 

“Hey (Name) what are you doing.”

 

“Well I decided to relax and my back needed support so I put a pillow underneath me.”

 

“O-oh ok.” Damm*t I stuttered. Crap I’m blushing now I can feel it. She popped one eye open. 

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

Readers POV

 

I asked him if he was ok because he looked uncomfortable. He cleared his throat.

 

“Yea I’m fine.” Then you turned and lay on your stomach and propped your elbows up. 

 

“Really because –squints eyes- you are blushing?”

 

“Screw it.” He runs up close to you picks you up, sits on the couch, places you in his lap and gives you a rough wanting kiss.

 

“N-Nikolai w-what was that for?” He sighs.

 

“(Name) I love you not Ayna. I think you are so beautiful and cute. I hate when you put your self down and I love your chubbiness it’s so adorable. I love your eyes, lush lips, your personality and everything about you! So (Name) will you marry me.”

 

“No but, how about girlfriend first.” 

 

“I can live with that. Sorry about me being suspicious about Poland.”

 

“Wait how did you know that I went to his house.” 

 

“(Name) I will always be there to protect you.”

 

“So you stalk me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“How about just walking with me next time and protecting me by my side.”

 

“I would like that. Now where were we?” Then he pulled you back into a kiss.


	23. Male Hungary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.mariskakarasz.com/mk_introduction.htm

Readers POV

You sighed again he gave you a red dress with lace on the front. You put on the clothes. ‘I look terrible. You thought.’ You visibly winced at your disgusting body in the mirror in this dress. Your arms could barley fit in the sleeves. 

“Come on (Name) I want to see,” he wined like a toddler.

 “Do I have to?”

“Yes” he chimed from outside.

You walked out seeing Poland smirking at you.

“Good now wear it for the day and the bet is done.” He took a picture of you.

“I swear if you show that to anyone and I mean anyone I will borrow Daniel’s frying pan and…” he cut you off.

“Fine I get it just go home.”

 

Time skip…

 

“Hey (Name).” You looked outside and saw Daniel.

 

“Hey what are you doing out there?”

 

“Well waiting for you. Are you ready to go horseback riding?”

 

“Um sure I would love to go but why did you just randomly come to my house and ask me?”

 

“Oh Poland said you wanted to go.”

 

“Sure I would love to but Poland lied to you. (You explained the bet). And that’s why I’m wearing a dress and Poland probably wanted to embarrass me in front of you because I’m wearing a dress that makes me look even worse.”

 

“I don’t think you look bad.”

 

“Hah stop lying.”

 

“No I am serious I think you look beautiful in that dress.”

 

“Pfft well I find that hard to believe because it is a beautiful dress but my fat just makes me look bad in it.”

 

“(NAME) stop putting you’re self down you look beautiful in that dress and you are fine the way you look!”

 

“But..MPH” OMG Daniel Héderváry is kissing me!

 

“Now do you believe me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Would my girlfriend like to go horseback riding now?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good now –grabs your hand- lets go!”

 


	24. Male Ukraine

Readers POV

You sighed again he gave you a white dress shirt and a black skirt. You like it but it made your stomach and thighs stick out.

“I actually like it.”

“Really?”

“Yes but I don’t like how it looks on my stomach and thighs.”

“Let me see (Name) hurry up,” he wined like a toddler.

“Do I have to?”

“Yes” he chimed from outside.

You walked out seeing Poland smirking at you.

“Good now wear it for the day and the bet is done.” He took a picture of you.

“I swear if you show that to anyone and I mean anyone I will ask Dimitri for his pitchfork and tear your favorite clothes to shreds.” He gasped.

“Fine just go home.”

Time skip… 9:45am

 

Someone knocked at your door. “Hello?” After you opened your door you gasped. Dimitri (MaleUkraine) your crush was holding (fav. flowers) and gave them to you. 

 

“Thanks Dimitri.”

 

“You are welcome (Name). Might I say you look very lovely in that outfit you are wearing~.” 

 

“T-thanks.” No,no,no,no I’m stuttering.

 

“Well I see that you are ready to go on our date yes?”

 

“Y-yes.”

 

“Well my beautiful princess lets go.” He hooked your arm in his and started walking. Oh my gosh you are being swept off to a date by your crush. Whatever Poland did I don’t think I’m mad at him anymore. While you were in thought Dimitri stopped walking at the café which pulled you out of your thoughts. 

 

“Sorry I was lost in thought.”

 

“It’s ok we are here.”

 

Time skip to after you eat and walk home…

 

“Thanks Dimitri I had a good time.”

 

“No thank you for gracing me with your wonderful presence my lady.” Then you had a full on blush attack.

 

“Hey (Name) are you ok? Here let me check your temperature.” Then he kissed you once on the forehead, cheek and then the most wonderful kiss on your lush lips. 

 

“By the way I heard from Poland that you don’t think you are beautiful. But you shouldn’t think that because I think you are the most beautiful person in the world with your chubbiness. It makes you look so adorable. So would you be my girlfriend and let me show you how beautiful you really are?” You started crying.

 

“Yes and thank you.” He wiped your tears away and embraced you in a hug. 

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”


	25. Male Vietnam

Readers POV

He gave you a casual outfit that made you generally surprised but it was more formfitting which you didn’t like one bit.

 “Come on (Name) I want to see,” he wined like a toddler.

 “Why did you choose this is this because I wear baggy stuff all the time?”

“Yes” he chimed from outside.

You walked out seeing Poland smirking at you.

“Good now wear it for the day and the bet is done.” He took a picture of you.

 “Now go home.”

Time Skip…

“Hey (Name) ready to go to the movies?”

“Um sure Thao I would like to go.”

Time Skip after the movies…

“Thanks (Name) I had a good time!”

“Me too!”

“Well goodbye.” Then he kissed your chubby cheek and left you at your door shocked. 

Time Skip To about ten minutes later…

Your phone rings. “Hello?”

“Yea (Name) you know that you are my new fluffy beautiful girlfriend right?”

“Yes I know and I love you too.”


	26. Fem Russia x Male Reader

Readers POV

You sighed again he gave you a pair of form fitting jeans and a muscle t-shirt. You put on the clothes. ‘I look terrible. You thought.’ You visibly winced at your disgusting body in the mirror. You grabbed your thighs and belly and made a dirty look. You usually wore more baggy clothes to hide your flab roles.

“Come on (Name) I want to see,” he wined like a toddler.

“Do I have to?”

“Yes” he chimed from outside.

You walked out seeing Poland smirking at you.

“Good now wear it for the day and the bet is done.” He took a picture of you.

“I swear if you show that to anyone and I mean anyone I will borrow Russia’s shovel and...” He gasped out of fear.

“Fine just go home.”

Time skip…

When you got a phone call from Poland that made you make a look of disgust come on your face but you answered the phone anyway. “What do you want Poland?” Poland on the other hand could hear the venom dripping off of your voice.

“Well I told Anya that you were going to take her out today and she will be at your house in ten minutes bye. ~”

… “POLAND!!!!!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Baby Time Skip brought to you by ZHE AWESOME PRUSSIA…

You herd a knock at your door and assumed it to Anya so you let her in. She was quiet, which was weird. You saw her staring at you. “Hey Anya are you ok?”

Anya POV

Wow he looks so amazing I have never seen him wear those clothes. It’s looks as if he is calling my name. “Anya. Anya? ANYA!”

“Hm oh sorry I was lost in thought.”

“Ok just don’t scare me like that ok.” That warm smile of his is so wow.

Readers POV

“Anya I was thinking of going to that new café. Does that sound ok with you?”

“Yes I would love too!”

Time Skip to café…

“That was a nice walk to the café.”

“Yea and we passed so many beautiful sunflowers too!” You slightly chuckled at her antics. You opened the door for her.

“Thank you my kind sir.”

“Anything for a lady like yourself.” Then she started blushing, which was so cute.

Time skip…

“Thanks for the coffee (Name) and taking me out today it was nice.”

“You’re welcome Anya wait right here.” You were at your house now and while you were out you bought her a sunflower pin and plushy. “Close your eyes Anya.”

“Ok.”

Anya POV

Thoughts I wonder what he doing. I’m sure its good so I’m not worried. “May I put the thing on?”

“Sure.” I had no idea what he was doing but apparently he is giving me something. I felted something being pinned on me.

“Now hold out you hands.” I did what I was told and felt something soft placed in my hands.

Readers POV

“You can open your eyes now.” The look on her face was like a child getting a Christmas present. Her face was so happy with big eyes and a big smile to top it all.

“THANK YOU (NAME) I LOVE YOU!”

Anya POV

SHIT I said that out loud. But then he did something un-expectant. He pulled me into a sweet kiss where I instantly kissed back.

Readers POV

“Anya~. Anya would you like to become my girlfriend.”

“I would love too!”


	27. Hungary x Male Reader

You sighed again he gave you a tank top and a pair of shorts. You usually wore more baggy clothing because it showed your fat if you didn’t. You put on the clothes. ‘I look terrible. You thought.’ You visibly winced at your disgusting body in the mirror. You grabbed your thighs and belly and made a dirty look.

“Are you trying to make me look bad in front of Hungary because you know I have to fix her car today.”

“Come on (Name) I want to see and yes I did know,” he wined like a toddler.

“Do I have to?”

“Yes” he chimed from outside.

You walked out seeing Poland smirking at you.

“Good now wear it for the day and the bet is done.” He took a picture of you.

“I swear if you show that to anyone and I mean anyone I will paint your whole house blue with permanent non-washable paint.” He gasped.

“Fine just go.”

Time skip to Hungary’s house…

“Hey Elizaveta I’m here.”

“Oh hey (Na-.)” She cut short when she saw what you were wearing. 

“Elizaveta is something wrong?”

Hungary’s POV

Thoughts OMG its (Name) and he looks so sexy in that with his tool belt around that chubby waist. I just want to hug him SO bad because he is so warm and fluffy. “Elizaveta. Elizaveta? ELIZAVETA!” 

“Hm oh sorry (Name) I was just lost in thought.”

“Don’t scare me like that.” He patted my hair and gave me a warm smile. His smile is so cute.

“Elizaveta don’t space out on me again.” I looked up and smiled at him.

“Don’t worry I wasn’t and here let me show you my car.”

“Ok.”

Time Skip…

“Hey (Name) how’s it going with my car?”

Readers POV

You slid from underneath the car, sat up and then looked at Hungary. “It’s going fine.” You wiped the sweat off with the back of your arm.

“Oh would you like some lemonade or something to drink.”

“Sure some (fav. drink) please.” Then you went back under the car unaware of the gaze of a certain Hungarian. 

Hungary’s POV

He looks so hot working on a car. I felt as if I was about to faint with very masculine voice and with that his body of his. I handed him (fav drink.) “Here you go.”

“Thanks.” Then he kissed me on the cheek and went under the car and start working again.

Readers POV

Crap I kissed her I know she will never like me shit. Someone please kill me now I better apologize. You got from underneath the car and saw her nowhere to be found. Then you went inside the cool air felt so good. “Elizaveta?” You stopped in the doorway when you saw her talking on the phone rapidly to what I herd was Poland. Which reminds me mental note kill him later. “Hey Elizaveta I’m so sorry.” She quickly hung up the phone, ran over and kissed you on the mouth.” You were shocked and stumbled a bit with a pink tent blush on your face while she was just smiling.  

“Why are you sorry I liked it and I love you too.” She gave you a quick peck on your right cheek.

“How could you love me? I’m fat, ugly-mph!” She kissed you again.

“(Name) I love you for who you are no what you look like. Plus I love your chubbiness it makes you look adorable.” You gave a small smile. She is so perfect in you eyes.

“Hey Elizaveta would you be my girlfriend.” She gasped and kissed you again.

“I would love too.”

 


	28. Greece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://thedreamstress.com/2010/02/greek-key-designs-in-fashion/

Readers POV

Well what you were wearing was a fashionable Greek short dress and he gave you a black blue-laced strapless bra.  You put on the clothes. ‘I look terrible. You thought.’ You visibly winced at your disgusting body in the mirror. You grabbed your thighs and chubby stomach and made a dirty look.

“Why just why?”

“Because I totally know that you like Greece and its fashion so…”

-sigh-“I get it.”  

“Now come on (Name) I want to see,” he wined like a toddler.

“Do I have to?”

“Yes” he chimed from outside.

You walked out seeing Poland smirking at you.

“Good now wear it for the day and the bet is done.”  

“Now go home.” 

Time skip to 10:00am…

You got a phone call. “Hello?”

“… Hi (Name) um… aren’t you coming over Poland said you would.” He said in his normal sleepy tone.

“Yea sorry I almost forgot.” You decided go to his house even though what you were wearing but also planning your revenge on Poland.

Time skip…

You knocked before entering because you knew he wouldn’t answer the door quick enough for your taste.

“Oh hi (Name).” He was currently laying down on his couch with a cat on his lap and eyes closed. You put a smile on your face because you thought he looked so cute like that. So you got closer and got on your knees and started petting his hair. You knew that he loved that but then he opened his eyes and you realized that you were leaning over him and that he could see your cleavage and what you were wearing.

“I really like your fashion (Name),” he said in that tired voice.

“Well actually (tells him the bet). But I do like your fashion just not on me.”

“But you look so beautiful in that.” 

“No I don’t I am very chubby and I don’t like how it hugs my fluff.”

“Well (Name) I love it almost as much as I love you. You are beautiful in my opinion especially in that because it hugs your curves and shows me that beautiful body of yours.” You gasped.

“I love you too Hercules.” He smirked and pulled you up to the couch on top of him and started a hot make out secession.

“Now my girlfriend lets sleep.”

Later that afternoon you woke up in your boyfriend’s arms while he started petting your hair and you couldn’t be happier. 


	29. Switzerland

Readers POV

You gasped what he gave you it was a green dress that hugged your fat and went down to your kneecaps. You liked the dress but you didn’t like how it looked on you. You grabbed your thighs and belly and made a dirty look.

“Um why did you choose this?”

“Because I wanted to now come on (Name) I want to see,” he wined like a toddler.

“Do I have to?”

“Yes” he chimed from outside.

You walked out seeing Poland smirking at you.

“Good now wear it for the day and the bet is done.” He took a picture of you.

“I swear if you show that to anyone and I mean anyone I will ask to borrow one of Vash’s guns and put holes in your new skirt.” He gasped.

“Fine just go home.”

Time skip…

You heard a knock on your door. “Hello?” You said confused who could be out there you had no plans today. So you opened your door and saw Vash standing there. 

“Hi (Name) I decided since you and me are going to hang out that we should go on a picnic since it’s close to lunch.”

“Um sure I would love to go but who said that I wanted to hang out with you?”

“Poland.”

“Hey Vash after the picnic can I borrow a gun.”

“Hmmm since its you fine but why?”

“Well (you explained the bet to him).

“Oh sorry for intruding.”

“No its fine I love picnics lets go.” You gave him a warm smile reassuring him that you were fine with it.

“Ok”

Time skip… 12:00

“Well we are here don’t you like this place?” You thought it was the most beautiful place in the world.

“Yea it is very beautiful.”

“Well lets unpack and eat.” 

Time skip… After you eat.

“(Name) I had a good time today.”

“I did too Vash! Sorry you had to see me wear this I know it looks disgusting on me.”

“NO I think you are beautiful and I love you.”

“I love you too Vash.” 

“Well that settles it you are my new girlfriend so I need to protect you so you are coming with me home.” You then realized that you were walking back to his house and not yours.

“Wait what about my stuff!”

“Oh we will get that later there are other things I would like to do now.” You quirked an eyebrow wondering what he was thinking.

“Like what?” 

“Oh a little of this.” He pulled you into a kiss and then broke away.

“A little of that.” Then he grouped your but.

“And most of all.” Then he placed his mouth next to your ear.

“Making you mine~.”


	30. Spain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.lulusoso.com/upload/20120309/hot_red_latin_dance_dresses.jpg

Readers POV

You sighed again he gave you a red salsa dancing dress and some heels to match. You put on the clothes. ‘I look terrible. You thought.’ You visibly winced at your disgusting body in the mirror. You grabbed your thighs and belly and made a dirty look.

“I look like I’m going salsa dancing.”

“Maybe you are.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing! Now come on (Name) I want to see,” he wined like a toddler.

 “Do I have to?”

“Yes” he chimed from outside.

You walked out seeing Poland smirking at you.

“Good now wear it for the day and the bet is done.” He took a picture of you.

“I swear if you show that to anyone and I mean anyone I will paint your whole house blue with permanent non-washable paint.” He gasped.

“Fine just go home.”

Time skip…

When you got home Antonio was standing at my door. “Hey Toni what are you doing.”

“Hey chica it looks like you are ready for dancing yes?”

“Um what are you talking about.”

“Well your clothes and Poland said that jou wanted to go salsa dancing.”

“Well Poland’s a liar but I would love to go dancing with you!”

Time skip to his house…

“Jou know (Name) jou look very hermoso (beautiful) in that dress.”

“Thanks I’m glad you think so but I don’t think so.”

“Why don’t jou think so.”

“Well I’m ugly, fat, MPH!” He pulled you into a passionate kiss.

“Chica jou are so beautiful in so many ways. You have the most gorgeous eyes, nice hair and a great personality. I personally love that beautiful fluff you have it make my heart soar looking at you. Te amo (Name).

…

“I love you too Toni!”

“Good now my princesa would jou like to dance. 

“Si!” So the music started and you danced a few passionate dances when you got tired and sat on his couch.

“Jou tired?”

“Yes.”

“Well there is still one dance we haven’t danced yet that I think jou would like.”

“What is is?” He sat down and pulled you into his lap. Then he got his mouth next to your ear.

“The one passionate dance that we haven’t danced yet is the dance of love~.” 

Time skip…

The next morning you woke up in your boyfriend’s arms while he started petting your hair. You were finally happy you founded some one that loves you for you.


	31. Hong Kong

Readers POV

You sighed again he gave you a short black sporty dress. You put on the clothes. ‘I look terrible. You thought.’ You visibly winced at your disgusting body in the mirror. You grabbed your thighs and belly and made a dirty look.

“Come on (Name) I want to see,” he wined like a toddler.

 “Do I have to?”

“Yes” he chimed from outside.

You walked out seeing Poland smirking at you.

“Good now wear it for the day and the bet is done.” He took a picture of you.

“I swear if you show that to anyone and I mean anyone I will paint your whole house blue with permanent non-washable paint.” He gasped.

“Fine just go home.”

Time skip…10:00

You decided to take a nap on the couch when a poke on the nose woke you up. “Nnnggg I don’t want to get up.”

“(Name) wake up.”

“Leon what are you doing here?”

“Poland said you wanted to hang out so that’s what we are going to do.” Then he dragged you out of your house to go to his house. 

“We are here.”

“What are we going to do?”

“Well I have some fireworks we can set off like spinners and poppers.”

“Ok.”

Time skip to after all the commotion…

“You know (Name) I really love you.”

“B-but.”

“If you put yourself down I will not be happy.”

“I love you too.”

“Good girl now lets go inside for some lunch.” And that is what you did and after lunch you guys spent the rest of the afternoon cuddling.


	32. Romania

Poland gave you a red dress shirt and some black slacks. You never wore those colors because they made you look bad. “Poland how many times do I have to tell you I don’t like to wear these colors.”

“(Name) I will never listen. Oh and by the way I told Romania that you would go over to his house today.”

“You did what now!”

“Bye (Name)~!” He pushed you out of his house.

“Poland the next time I see you your skirt is going to be marked by my boot,” and of coarse no response.

Time Skip To Romania’s Castle…

“Hey Vlad I’m here.”

“Hey (Name) its nice to see you.” Thought the day you went to the park and to a small café then back to his house.

Time Skip to night BTW you are still at his house…

“Hey (Name).”

“Yes?”

“I want to tell you that I love you.”

“I love you too but why are you saying that?”

“Well because I’m a vampire and I know you could never love now that you know.”

“I already knew and I can’t believe that you love me though. I am fat, ugly and I can’t see anything to love.”

“(Name) how many times do I have to tell you not to put yourself down.? You are beautiful and you accept me even though you know that I am different.”

“Well it would take a lot of convincing to make me stop.”

“Well how about I give you a good argument.”

“Like?” Then he wrapped his arms around your plump waist and started kissing up and down your neck to your collarbone.

“V-vlad,” you moaned.

“Yes my beautiful girl.”

“I love you and I think I could get used to that type of argument.”

“Well I will be plenty happy to debate with you. Will you be my girlfriend.”

“Yes.”

“Good let me convince you that you are special to me,” and boy did he.


	33. Australia

Readers POV

 

Well Poland gave you a army green jacket, short black shorts, a black tank top, some dog tags and a pair of combat boots. Just great and you planned to hang out with Jack today… Dang it you were going to have to cancel. “Poland you just ruined my day. I was planning on hanging out with Jack and then you put me in this disgusting outfit.”

 

“Like it is totally not disgusting it is adorable.”

 

“Not on me…”

 

“Aw I am sure you look great why don’t you just come out?”

 

“No.”

 

“Fine then I will like make you.” He went into the dressing room and pulled you out and by a full-sided mirror. “See you don’t look bad.”

 

“Well…”

 

“No buts and now go meet your guest.” Oh hell no he didn’t, he wouldn’t. 

 

“Hey (Name)!” Sure enough there was Jack but without his kola for once. 

 

“H-Hi Jack.” I blushed lightly looking at him and then gave Poland a death glare. Obviously Jack didn’t notice the tension in the air. 

 

“Let’s go (Name).” He pulled you out the house as you were mouthing curses at Poland. He just snickered.  

 

…Time Skip…

 

Jack took you on a tour of his home. It was so beautiful. He was just dropping you off at your house. The sun was set and it was a good relaxing day. Jack looked lovenling at you as you unlocked your door. 

 

“Hey (Name) I love you.” You looked surprised at him and saw he had a sincere look in his face as he was leaning on your doorpost. 

 

“I-I love you too Jack.”

 

“That’s good~.” He kissed you on the lips and wrapping his arms around your bigger waist, caressing the sides during that great kiss. “I will see you tomorrow~.” You agreed not realizing that you agreed to that. Then you ran up to your room and called Poland up.

 

“HELP ME FIND AN OUTFIT FOR TOMORROW!” He chuckled on the other side and agreed to come over. He must have planned this to happen because when he talked to you, you could just feel that smirk through the phone. 


	34. Austria

Readers POV

 

Well what Poland gave you was a white corset that had black musical notes on it. He also gave you some black slacks. 

 

“Did you do this because of my crush on Austria.”

 

“Maybe” “Come on (Name) I want to see,” he wined like a toddler. You put on the clothes. It wasn’t that bad but you still didn’t want to wear this just because you lost a bet. 

 

“Do I have to?”

 

“Yes” he chimed from outside.

 

You walked out seeing Poland smirking at you.

 

“Good now wear it for the day and the bet is done.” He took a picture of you.

 

“I swear if you show that to anyone and I mean anyone I will paint your whole house blue with permanent non-washable paint.” He gasped.

 

“Fine just go home.”

 

…Time Skip…

 

Austria invited you over to his house and said that you HAD to come. So you were just getting to his door when he opened it.

 

“Finally you are here I thought you would never show up.” He dragged you in and locked the door.  
  


“So why am I here again?” 

 

“I wanted to play a new song I wrote.”

 

“Alright.” You sat down in a chair and he started playing this song. You closed your eyes and fully enjoyed the song. It reminded of you and him dancing then ending with a kiss. You blushed at the thought and opened your eyes when he finished the song. You looked at Roderich blushing while he was smiling.

 

“So do you like it?”

 

“I loved it.”

 

“That’s good I wrote it just for you.” You ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

 

“THANK YOU!” He chuckled then kissed you on the lips. Your eyes closed shut as you kissed back. He deepened the kiss and carried you to his bedroom. He broke away from the kiss and set you on his bed. 

 

“You know I love how that corset compliments your curvy body but I think it would look better off.” You only nodded lightly. “(Name) I love you~.”

 

“I love you too Roderich.”

 

“Good now lets play a song of love.”


	35. Lithuania

Readers POV

You sighed again he gave you a black dress with black Convers. You put on the clothes. ‘I look terrible. You thought.’ You visibly winced at your disgusting body in the mirror. You grabbed your thighs and belly and made a dirty look.

“Come on (Name) I want to see,” he wined like a toddler.

“Do I have to?”

“Yes” he chimed from outside.

You walked out seeing Poland smirking at you.

“Good now wear it for the day and the bet is done.” He took a picture of you.

“I swear if you show that to anyone and I mean anyone I will paint your whole house blue with permanent non-washable paint.” He gasped.

Time Skip you didn’t leave Poland’s house you stayed to gossip…

The doorbell rang. “Like (Name) go get it.”

“Fine twinkle toes.” You stood up and went to the door.

“Hello,” you said answering the door.

“H-hi (Name)”

“Hi Toris.”

“U-um (Name) would you like to go to this new theme park that just opened?”

“Sure I would love to!”

“Poland I’m ditching you.”

“Like whatever I didn’t want your company anyway but you still have to wear that dress~!” You giggled you could just see the pout on his face. 

“Ok fine lets go Toris.”

“Ok.”

Time Skip to the park…

“So why do you have to wear that dress?”

“Well (explains bet).”

“Oh ok well you look very nice in it.”

“Thanks but I don’t think so because I’m just a fat ass.”

“Don’t you DARE say that again (Name) I think you look wonderful.” Crap his dark side is coming out that he learned from Ivan.

“Ok fine calm down.”

“Ok.”

Time skip to the end of the day…

“Hey (Name) we still have to ride one more ride.”

“Which one?”

“Close your eyes I will take you over there.”

“Ok.” You guys walk for about two minutes.

“We are here.” He removes his hands from your eyes and sees him blushing to where he pulled you. It was in front of the tunnel of love. 

“O-ok we the last ride right T-Toris.”

“Y-yea (N-Name). You both get on the ride and on it he kisses you very passionate until the end of the ride.

“I had a great time (Name),” he said walking to the front with you holding your hand.

“Me too.”

“I love you (Name).”

“I love you too Toris.” Then you guys shared a sweet kiss before he walked you home.

“(Name),” he said on your doorstep.

“Yes?”

“You are m-my new girlfriend right?”

“Yes.” Then you gave him a kiss on the nose while you walked inside.  


	36. Poland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m8opga5WeJ1rb6lxio1_400.jpg

 Readers POV

 

Well what he gave you was very pretty. It was a vibrant pink blouse and a black shirt that went down to your knees. He also gave you a pair of black heels and a horse necklace. It was so beautiful but when you put it on you grimaced at your appearance. You didn’t like how the blouse showed your chubby arms and that skirt showed your leg chubbiness. “Do I have to wear this?” 

 

“Yes now come out please.”

 

Poland’s POV

 

I was thinking about yesterday I called in reservations to her favorite restaurant. When she came out of the dressing room I was speechless. She was so beautiful. I defiantly should dress her up more like this. That shirt shows her nice curves and I can see her strong legs. “(N-Name) you look so beautiful.” I breathed this out still shocked by her appearance. 

 

“N-No I don’t I mean it shows off my fat.” 

 

“(Name) you are beautiful with your chubbiness it only adds to your cuteness. Plus you have that beautiful personality. You truly are like beautiful inside and out.” She blushed and looked so cute!

 

“Th-Thank you Felix.” 

 

“Now can I treat you to lunch since it will be lunchtime soon?”

 

“I would like that.”

 

Readers POV

 

…Time Skip…

 

“Here let me get it.” He opened the door for you how sweet.

 

“Thank you.” You both sat down and the waiter came over.

 

“What can I get you and your girlfriend to drink?” You blushed and were about to say something but Felix beat you to it.

 

“Well I would like some water what about you honey?” You blushed more and muttered that you would like water. Then the waiter went to go get your drinks. 

 

“…Felix?” You saw his blushing face then he answered you.

 

“Well I thought and was going to ask would you be my girlfriend?”

 

“I would love that.” 

 

“Like that is totally great!” He came over and kissed you on the lips but then sat down.

 

…Time Skip…

 

After the two of you ate both of you decided to take a walk in the park. “So that was considered a date…”

 

“Yep!” He pecked you cheek and intertwined your fingers swinging your hands back and forth. 

 

“You know this isn’t so bad.”

 

“What?”

 

“Having a boyfriend and wearing this outfit.” He simply chuckled and put an arm around your shoulder.

 

“Well like remember your mine so no one else is allowed to have you. Also if you like that outfit we can get you more I have many fabulous outfits at my place.”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Like great we can play dress up.” Then he pulled you to his house and you and him spent the rest of the day playing dress up. But you had to yell at him for being a peeping tom because he always would ask if you were already dressed every minute and he would peep his head in to sneak glances at you. I guess having a boyfriend wasn’t that bad and that chubby people can find love. 


End file.
